Natasha and the Roscoe Boys
by homeandawaylover1
Summary: Natasha is new to hollyoaks and runs into old family friends when feelings reignite drama starts, for first outfit go to polyvore and type in roscoe boys fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Hi I'm Natasha but everyone calls me tash I'm best friends with Maxine minniver and I'm 22 years old, I'm just moving to hollyoaks village to live with Maxine because I just left uni and max is offering me a place to live so I couldn't say no, I'm single and a sucker fro a bad boy.

As I got out of my taxi cgi/set?id=84665163 wearing this I paid my taxi driver and tried to find Maxine's place I wasn't actually sure where it was so I continued walking around until I came to a pub I walked inside and decided I would ring Maxine and teller I was in a pub and get her to come get me seeing as I couldn't find the flat .I went to the bar ordered a drink and then sat down with my bag and waited for Maxine when I heard someone saying my name

Sandy: Natasha, Natasha is that you I haven't seen you in years

Natasha: um yes….. Omg sandy is that you what are you doing here

Natasha: I think the question here is sandy what are you doing here

Sandy: oh well after the divorce I decided we needed a new start so me and y boys moved down here

Natasha: omg that is so weird well I finished un and a friend of mine Maxine has given me a place to live so I'm moving into her flat with her.

Sandy: well I'm so glad you are here and looking stunning you should come round to ours to dinner tonight and bring Maxine I'm sure the boys will be thrilled to see you

Natasha: yeah that would be great I will have to ask Maxine first though but hopefully see you tonight

Sandy: yeah ok then well I have to go ok bye

Natasha: bye

And she was gone. Sandy and my mum used to be best friends from when I was about three to when I was 15 but then my mum died and we kind of just lost contact, I was really close with her sons ziggy and Freddie there was also Joe but he was a few years older than us so we weren't that close and she had Jason and Robbie they were twins and were so young men and Freddie used to babysit them when our parents went out to dinner together, I hadn't seen them in like 6 years was actually quite excited at the prospect of seeing them just then Maxine walked in and gave me a big hug

Maxine: there you are you ready to go to your new home

Natasha: yeah come on lets go

And as we walked back to the flat I filled Maxine in about going out to dinner tonight to Sandy's

So later that day me and maxine made our way out of the flat and knocked on Sandy's door …


	2. Dinner at the Roscoes

We waited by the door and suddenly it opened to reveal a tall slightly unshaved man with a checked shirt and brown hair he was good looking and I could tell instantly that it was joe.

Joe: omg tash you have grown up so much you look great come here and he gave me a big hug

Natasha: hey you don't kook too bad yourself haha this is Maxine I pointed to max and joe said

Joe: hey I'm joe you two should come in its cold out there

Then sandy came running out

Sandy: yeah tash and you must be Maxine

They shook hands come on and meet everyone max and tash the boys cant wait to see you said sandy and she took us into the living room

Sandy: everyone this is Maxine and well you all know tash even though its bee awhile

Ziggy ran up to me and gave me a big hug slightly lifting me off the ground I cant believe you are here this is great he said whilst putting me down especially because you look hot when he said this I hit him and we both laughed then Robbie and Jason gave me hugs too they had grown up so much and then there wa just one lady left very pretty though but I hadn't met her before she walked up to me and said hey im Lindsey joes fiancé

Natasha: sorry did you just say joes fiancé

Joe : hey yeah she did why

Natasha : haha just wait till I tell greg about this he will never believe that joe roscoe has settled down the bad boy ladies man I mocked

Greg was my brother he lied back in London though and he and joe used to be like best friends

Joe: I have changed he laughed

Natasha : well im glad you happy I said , so wheres Freddie I asked

Sandy called from the kitchen: Freddies late as usual, he is locking up the garage

Ok I said and we all sat down and watched tv whilst we waited for Freddie I went and got a drink

Sandy was in the kitchen and we had a little chat but she needed the toilet so I waited for her in the kitchen then i heard the kitchen door open and I saw him Freddie he was so good looking he had definitely grown up and I sw ths tattoo on him and my knees felt weak how can one man be so good looking and then he saw me

Freddie: tash omg I can't believe its you I have missed you so much and he picked me up and spun me around I swear my breath stopped as he slowly brought me down he stopped and our faces were directly looking at each other we were almost touching and then he put me down

Natasha: I know I missed you two you look great by the way

Freddie : me you look great too, someone definitely grew up

And I tried not to show that I was blushing

Then sandy came in there you re Freddie omg you two here together just reminds me of when you were kids, I wish your mum was here to see how beautiful you turned out and I just smiled thinking about my mum just made me sad and I thing Freddie noticed cause his hand just gently took mine for a few seconds before he dropped it then sandy called for dinner and Maxine suddenly gave me a weird stare, and looked at her as if to say what and she pointed to Freddie when he wasn't looking I didn't get it but then Freddie saw Maxine for the first time tonight and said

Freddie: well Maxine what you doing here come back for seconds

Maxine: oh shut up Freddie what the hell I dint realise you lived here tash invited me seeing as she is living with me

And we were all sitting down and tucking into our meals and i asked

So how do you two know each other

Freddie : well lets just say Maxine likes my bed

Then suddenly I realised what he meant that Maxine and Freddie had obviously had sex then the atmosphere was a bit awkward

Then Freddie collected out the plates and Maxine helped him serve dessert I saw him grab her bum and rub her side and they wee both laughing and flirting, I know me and Freddie were just friends and I hadn't seen him in awhile but it just really upset me to see then placed the desserts down and came and sat down.

And then Lindsay started asking me questions about my life then sandy asked about my dad and started talking about how great a man he was the Maxine cut in

Maxine : well wouldn't say he is such a great dad he was always passed out on the floor from alcohol whenever I went round then he tried to force Natasha to get married to some drug dealer so he could get free drugs and then one day on Tasha 18 th he shouted at tasha for being such a disappointment slapped her and then left and no one has seen him since great dad that is

I just sat there quietly and so did everyone else and then Lindsay asked

Lindsay: but you had your mum where she what does she do

Natasha : yeah well she's umm dead

Lindsay: omg im so sorry

Natasha : oh its alright she died a long time ago , im just gonna go to the toilet excuse me

As I walked off I heard Lindsey say shit I dint know and then everyone was quiet

Back at the table Sandy: poor girl shes been through alot

Freddie : im just gonna go and check shes alright

I wiped my tears not wanting anyone to see I got upset and then I excited to toilet bumping into to someones rock hard abbs ad realised it was Freddie

Freddie: hey you alright, I wished you had of told me what happened with your dad im so sorry and he pushed my hair away from eyes and moved closer and closer to me when I heard Maxine call to see if I was alright and we pulled away from each other and went back to the kitchen when my phone started to ring it was greg I answered

HEY GREG

HAY TASH HOWS THE NEW HOME

ITS GREATTHANKS GREG BUT YOU WILL NEVER GUESS WHO I AM WITH RIGHT NOW

WHO

THE ROSCOE FAMILY HAHA

OMG REALLY HOW COME THEY ARE THERE

WELL IT TURNS OUT THEY MOVED HERE TO I KNOW CRAZY RIGHT

CRAZY WELL HOW ABOUT IN A FEW MONTHS I COME DOWN SEE YOU AND THOSE ROSCOE BOYS SAY HI TO THEM FOR ME

I WILL DO SEE YOU SOON

Joe: was that Freddie

Yeah it was I said he said he might come down in a couple on months to visit me and see you guys

Joe: ahhh that would be great

Maxine: yeah your brother is proper fit

Natasha: shut up max you think any boy with a pulse is fit

Maxine: well we cant all be as picky as you when it comes to guys, some of us aren't drop dead gorgeous incredibly smart models

Sandy: you're a model

Natasha: yeah well not a proper one

Maxine: don't be modest tash has modelled for vogue she looked amazing in it

Natasha: ok lets top talking about me know

Sandy: I knew you were a model I could just tell you are incredibly beautiful

Ziggy: I think the word your looking for mum is hot

And everyone laughs

Ziggy: yeah well I hear im not the only one who is a model in this house I said as I sat on ziggys lap with my hands around his neck which seemed to make Freddie look a bit jealous

ZIDDY: shut up tash and we both laughed

Robbie: so got any model friends tash

Natsha : none that would be interested in you little Robbie I said as I squeezed his cheeks

Everyone laughed ,well we better get going hadn't we Maxine

Yeah she said

Natsha: so I will see you guys round

Sandy: ok love see you soon

And we left , as we were walking home Maxine looked at me and said well that was fun I see you and ziggy are close , did you guys like date when you were 12 was he your first kiss she laughed at me

Natasha: no he wasn't my first kiss and we never dated nor will we ever me and ziggy are just friends anyway what about you and Freddie I said

Maxine: well we've had sex a few times and he is so fit but I don't think hes the dating type although I really wish he was maybe you could put a good word in for me pleaseeeeee

Natasha: sure I said quietly

Thanks tash you're the best

And we walked into the flat I said night to Maxine and I went to bed and as I lay there all I could think about was what Maxine said early about ziggy being my first kiss he wasn't but what Maxine didn't know nor did anyone was that Freddie was my first kiss I loved him when I was a kid and seeing him today just brought back all these old feelings but I had to remember that he didn't feel that way about me and he and Maxine obviously had something going on and I couldn't get in the way of that Maxine was my best friend so I just pushed my feelings away but little did I now that that was to become very difficult …


	3. chez chez

A few days later I was lying in bed really thirsty so I decided to get up and get some water, it was about 1:00 O'clock in the morning and suddenly I heard the door to maxines room closed and I turned around and saw Freddie in his underwear at first I couldn't stop thinking about how amazing he looked he was so fit but then another thought popped into my head, he just came out of maxines room that means he must have had sex with her, I felt like I was going to cry but I kept it in.

Freddie was looking at me up and down with this look of lust In his eyes I suddenly looked down and realised what he was looking at I had forgotten that I was in my black lace underwear to, suddenly I felt exposed and I put my arms around my body and tried to look and see if there was a t shirt in the room. I couldn't see one Freddie just kept walking closer and then he said

Freddie: nice underwear very …..sexy he said it in his sexiest voice I felt like I couldn't speak why was he making me like this I had known him for so long and he and Maxine are obviously going to be together soon so I just smirked and told him to shut up .

But he kept moving closer and closing till our faces were almost touching and he said you are so beautiful you know

I tried to push him away while jokingly saying stop it just trying to keep my cool but he didn't move and now my hand was on his abbs and it was like I couldn't move it , I kept saying to myself stop it take your hand away and go back to your room do it now but I couldn't and I didn't and then my eyes moved back up to look at his face and our eyes met and we stayed there for a few seconds, then he put his hand just above my bum on my lower back and pulled me closer to him my breathing got heavier and then our lips met we started kissing slowly and then it became very passionate my tongue licked the bottom rim of his lip and he moaned into my mouth he grabbed my bum and the lifted me up so that my legs were wrapped around his waste he whole time not stopping kissing he sat me on the counter and then he started kissing my neck with my legs wrapped around his waste then suddenly I came back to reality and pushed him away

Freddie: tash what you doing

I didn't say anything I just jumped on the counter ran back to my room and closed the door I heard the fridge open close and the door maxines room open and close.

I felt so stupid how could I let this happen Maxine cant find out about this she really likes him I just got back into bed and started to cry.

A few weeks later

I was on my way home form my shift at the pub I started working there to help pay the bills because modelling jobs come up at random times and I needed money more permanently although I was still doing my modelling I opened the door to my flat and saw Freddie and Maxine watching tv together, you see they were no ofiicially dating and I had told Freddie to just forget about what happened between us and be with Maxine, he didn't seem to fight back with me so I assumed what we did meant nothing to him so it was better this way.

Maxine: hey, there you are, I have good news Lindsey called round earlier and us three girls are going on a night out to chez chez the boys our coming too wont that be fun

I tried to smile and act like I couldn't wait because I didn't want Freddie to see how depressed I was without him but maybe tonight could be a good Idea I could find a nice guy and it would help me to get over Freddie so I agreed to the night out and went to my room to get ready. I came out wearing a very short dark blue lace dark blue louboutins and my sparkly purple clutch, I had straightened my long golden brown hair but put a few curls in. Maxine saw me and told me that I looked stunning and super hot I just laughed, Maxine said that freddie had gone back to his and we were going to get him and Lindsey, joe and ziggy. As we knocked on there door sandy opened it

Sandy: wow you girls look amazing come inside the boys are just coming lindseys in the lounge. Me and Lindsey had become quite close and she new about the incident with Freddie. Well I had to tell someone and I couldn't tell Maxine, she was really understanding and she keeps telling me to go for it with Freddie but I told her didn't want to hurt mine and maxines friendship so she promised not to say anything to anyone.

Hey linds I said you look great

Thanks but you look amazing id I dint know any better Id think you were a model oh wait you are and we both laughed.

I went in to the kitchen to talk to sandy and see how she was and then the whole group came into the kitchen as everyone was ready to leave it was the first time I had seen Freddie tonight and he just stared at me trying to not make it obvious so Maxine wouldn't see I looked at him too and he looked so it he had his tight jeans on which showed of his amazing bum and his tight white shirt which showed the outline of his abbs and his leather jacket which just made him look so bad boy like and sexy. I just wanted to run up to him and start kissing him but I knew I couldn't.

Ziggy: looking hot as always tash and I see everyone else has dates but us looks like we should start making out

I laughed but I saw Freddie start to get angry

Tasha: in your dreams ziggy come on lets go

As we started to walk out the door Lindsey pulled my arm and whispered n my ear did you see the way he looked at you boy has he got it bad

I just shrugged it off Freddie likes Maxine not me now im just gonna think about finding a hot man to go back with tonight to help get over Freddie.

As we walked into the club I saw straight away loads of guys looking at me I got a drink and then pulled ziggy out for a dance as every other couple were making out

Ziggy: so about that kiss

Natsha: well see ok

And we both started dancing ziggy put his hand on my bum and we were getting quite close when we were dancing but we were only mucking around then I went p to the bar to get another drink and Freddie came over

Freddie: what are you doing with ziggy what you moved on to the next roscoe boy now you move fast.

When Freddie said that it hut really bad I felt like I was gonna cry

Natahsa: me and ziggy are just mates we were just mucking around any way its none of your business what I do and don't do ok

And I went over to see Lindsey and tell her what Freddie had said to me

She was furious with Freddie and told me that I should leave it and forget about him, so I did and then I saw this tanned muscley man he was looking at me from the other side of chez chez and he was started to walk towards me, hey I'm dodger he said and I replied I'm Natasha but everyone calls me tash

Well tash it's very nice to meet you how about you tell me all about yourself

Well I said I was always told not to talk to strangers so I guess I will see you around and I walked off leaving him to watch me walk away

I went over to everyone and told them I was heading home Freddie wasn't paying attention he seemed In a mood with me about earlier and he just started making out with Maxine, so I left and went to bed

When I woke up I went to step out of my bed but the floor was wet soaking evening I walked out of my room and there was water everyone the pipes up stairs must have leaked as there was a hole in the ceiling, I went into maxines room and she wasn't there she must have sleepen over at freddies

Where was I gonna live now so I called nancy and Darren who own the flat to sort it out they said it would take at least a month, I will be homeless then I thought about where I could stay and there was only one family I knew in this village so I grabbed a bag and the dry clothes I could find and walked over to the roscoes house and knocked on the door


	4. return

Sandy answered the door and I told her what had happened in the flat, I asked if I could stay and she happily agreed.

We were sitting in the kitchen drinking tea when maxine and freddie came into the kitchen, flirting in their underwear. I felt sick at the sight of it I just wished I were there with Freddie even though he was horrible to me yesterday.

Maxine: what you doing here

Tash: our flat has flooded and it won't be fixed for a month, so sandy said I could stay here in the meantime.

Freddie just looked at me seemingly annoyed, then Maxines phone rung. she answered and started screaming

Maxine: omg mitzee has had her baby and she has invited me to America to come and see him.

Tash: that's great Maxine, and then when you come back, the flat will be done and we can move straight back in

Maxine: that's such a good idea she said and she took Freddie with her to go packing

We all waved Maxine good-bye and went inside and waited for sandy to cook dinner. Freddie dragged me out into the hall.

Freddie: I'm really sorry about what I said, I don't know why I said it

Natasha: its ok lets just agree to be friends yeah

I knew this is all we could be for maxines sake and Freddie didn't feel that way about me, if he ever found out we could never be friends again and it would be so embarrassing.

We hugged and then sandy called us to dinner,

Oh and I invite over someone special over sandy said,

Who we all said, as we sat down the kitchen door opened and in came Greg, I screamed and ran over and gave him a huge hug I cant believe your here this is brilliant,

Greg: hey sis, yeah well sandy gave us a call and I thought I would come visit for a bit, if you don't mind, I heard about the flat so sandy said I could stay here

Joe: greg that's brilliant the old guys back again,

And the both did their manly hug haha, everyone gave Greg a hug and we all talked about old times.

1 month later

Gregg was still here which was great I love having him around and me and Freddie were getting on so well, like best friends again with the occasionally flirting, but we made it jokey and we never kissed or anything like that, we were just mates, Everyone was eating breakfast except me and Freddie, because we were watching the tv on the sofa. I was in my short pyjama shorts and crop top lying on the sofa with my legs on Freddies lap, he started rubbing my leg up and down but just by my shins, it was just friendly but when he touched me it was like he was sending electric pulses around my body. I continued to watch tv and act like I didn't care, when he started to run his hands just a little higher so that it was just above my knee I thought I was going to explode, I saw him move his head and look at me out of the corner of his eye, so I turned to look at him too, he moved a little closer and said quietly, but sexy at the same time "you look really cute un those pyjama shorts" and then he winked at me and gave me that smile, I thought I would die then and there.

A few minutes later me and Freddie joined the rest of the house for breakfast, Freddie was looking at me funny he said he was going to the toilet but I few minutes later I got a text from Freddie saying he wanted my help with something upstairs, so I finished my breakfast and then walked up the stairs, I started to walk to the toilet, as that's were Freddie said he was going earlier, when suddenly an arm grabbed me and pulled me into freddies room, I then realised it was Freddie

Natasha: what are you doing Freddie, anyway what did you want I was trying to eat my " but before I could even finish my sentence freddie has his lips on mine and I tried to push him off, but he wouldn't let me, he kept kissing me and for a few seconds i was kissing back, I started to put my hand up his shirt and I could feel his muscles, then I came to my senses and pushed him away, what the hell are you doing your with Maxine , my best friend remember

Oh come on tash I don't care about her but I care about you and I felt you kiss back for a bit"

I just stormed off and when I came into the kitchen there was Maxine

Tash: Omg Maxine what you doing back I ran over to hug her feeling so guilty for what I had just done.

Then Freddie came in and Maxine ran over to him and they started kissing, suddenly I felt angry and jealous but I kept it in.

Maxine: well I said I would be a month so how's the flat

Tash: yeah about that, nancy and darren couldn't find anyone to fix it, but they have now so its gonna be atleast another month

Maxine: oh shit, where am I gonna stay now Maxine said doing her best puppy dog eyes.

Freddie looked over at me but I just looked down in shame of what I had done, then freddie told Maxine she could stay.

We introduced Maxine to greg and then Freddie said Maxine could stay here, I was really annoyed inside that I wouldn't have freddie to myself anymore but I knew that it was wrong to feel like this so I pushed the feelings inside. Lindsey walked in about to leave for work and saw Maxine she said hi to her then walked over to me and then gave me a weird look and then asked to speak to me privately Everyone looked at us weirdly and Lindsey dragged me next door, is she staying here now, Lindsey asked

Tash: yeah freddie asked her to stay since our flats not ready yet

Lindsey : and how do you feel about it

Tash: look if your talking bout the whole me and freddie thing were just friends (I decided my to tell her about earlier i didn't want her to know I was so weak) okay now end off and leave it.

Ok Lindsey said

well I've got to got to work but see you tonight

Tash: yeah me too so see you tonight and we said goodbye to Everyone else who went off to their jobs too.

When we came back in the evening sandy had cooked dinner and Everyone say down including Jason and robbie who had hardly been at home lately they said it was too crowed so they been spending most nights at mates houses

Jason: so what was that about earlier this morning with you and Lindsey you were acting really weird

Me and Lindsey both looked at each other trying to come up with an excuse you know girl talk I said

Robbie : Aaahhh I see tash has got her eye in some boy can't blame yah if its me i am highly good looking

Shut up robbie I said

Robbie: so it is about a boy are you in looooovvvee.

I felt so embarrassed I saw freddie look at me from across the table

Greg : ridiculous tash don't fall in love

Maxine: yeah she does she has been in live with the same boy her whole life it was her fist kiss and she still loves him, she told me once but she would never tell me who her first love was.

Oh shit I thought ,I forgot I had told Maxine that years ago thinking she would never even meet freddie , but its ok freddie doesn't know he was my first kiss when it happened when we were 13, I told him I had kissed people before as I was trying to be cool.

Sandy: aaahhh in love come on tash you have to tell us know.

Shit what was I going to do

Tash: no I don't know stop it I said

Freddie looked at me angrily and said your in love with someone who , who was your first kiss

Joe:yeah go on tell us

Ziggy: we promise not to tell that person

Jason: do we know this person

Stop it I said camly but they wouldn't leave it

Maxine : oh go on tell us was it Ben Hurd

Tash: no it wasn't please just leave it

Maxine: not till you tell me

Lindsey : just leave it Maxine,

I remembered that I had told Lindsey that freddie was my first kiss and I told her that freddie didn't know that

Maxine : no I won't leave it

Lindsey : look she obviously doesn't want to tell you guys now drop it

Maxine: us guys that means you must know, you told her, you told her over me who you have know for all of ten seconds over you Brest friend.

Maxine looked at me so angrily I felt like I was gonna cry.

Then Everyone just started getting louder and kept asking I couldn't even think I stood up suddenly and banged the table with my hands out of frustration and Everyone stopped

And I shouted "it's freddie okay freddie,he was my first kiss and I have been in love with him ever since I was 13" tears started streaming down my face and everyone was staring and I just ran out the kitchen out the door as fast as I could and I didn't stop


	5. i said r and r i meant chez chez sorry

(listen to the cinematic orchestra, to build a home whilst reading its how I would imagine it on tv )

I ran, ran and ran till I couldn't carry my legs anymore, the rain was gushing down I was soaked and crying, in the alley way next to the r and r. how could Freddie and me ever be friends again I cried or me and Maxine for that matter she probably hates me , so I slid down against the wall in the alley crying rain dripping all over me, I heard someone calling my name, I hoped it wasn't Freddie because I was so embarrassed but it was ziggy he saw me and look at me with sadness because I was so upset

He pulled me up and pulled me in for a hug I cried into his shoulder and he said now what am I gonna do with you, come on its pouring lets get a coffee and talk.

Sorry this is so short I have been unwell but will be updating more later today or tomorrow just wanted you to know I haven't given up on the story x


	6. Chapter 6

I sat waiting at a coffee table waiting for ziggy to bring me my coffee and I had so many thoughts rushing round in my head, it was as if I couldn't think, and couldn't separate my thoughts from each other, I dint know what to do or think, I felt numb, what had I just done. It was all over I had ruined everything I thought to myself but before I could try and separate my thoughts from each other ziggy came over placing a warm cup off coffee on the table I took it in my hands and used it as some sort of heater as I was so cold from the rain.

"right then " ziggy said "are you gonna cheer up or am I gonna have to beat a smile out of you huh" ziggy questioned sarcastically

" this is no time for jokes" I implied to ziggy "me and Freddie will never be the same how can I go back and face him now after what I just said to everyone" I cringed slightly as I said this just the though of what had happened earlier and how nuts I must have sounded to freddie to just have bursted out I love you

"it will be fine" ziggy reassured me "just stop worrying and thinking about it so much, so you told him you love him, ive seen the way he looks at you he obviously has some feelings for you two" zoggy reassured me again

"you really think so" I said

"yeah I do" ziggy replied

I said goodbye to ziggy and told him I wasn't gonna sleep round theres tonight much to his annoyance I just couldn't face everybody just yet so I got in a cab and stayed the night at a friends house

**The next morning**

I was pulling up in my cab (got to polyvore andand at the end of the web adrees type this/roscoe_cab/set?id=90772868 or put itinto google to get the outfit I put together for what she is wearing )

I saw Maxine goin the opposite direction but she hadn't seen me so I knew that I could go over to the roscoe house and she wouldn't be there, and I needed to talk to Freddie and i had picked the best outfit to do so, sexy yet sophisticated so at least when he told me he didn't like me like that, I could feel a bit better and let him know what hes missing.

I knocked on there door but no one answered so I assumed that they must be at the garage and sandy must be at work, so I plucked up the courage and went round to the garage, I saw someone under the car and could tell by the feet it was Freddie the others boys weren't there so they must have been at the pub or something

I leaned up against the side of the garage door and did the sexist pose I could without looking to obvious and coughed, suddenly Freddie slid from underneath the car andturned around to see me, he just stared for a few moments andi could sware I could hear my heart beating

He starting walking towards me he had his topoff and his overalls tied round his waste as usual,because it get quite hot working around the cars or so he tells me.

Hey he said in this sexy voicethat made we want to melt into him

Hi I replied he walked closer and closer until he came so close we were almost touching and he said really smoothly "you look so sexy, its hard to keep my hands of you, good thing I broke up with Maxine so I can do this and he leaned in and passionately kissed me …


	7. Chapter 7

Freddie pushed me against the side of the car still kissing me, his lips soft but rough sexy and dangerous. He picked my up and I wrapped my legs around his waste, he carried me into the office of the garage and sat me down on the desk my legs still wrapped around him, he kissed my neck , then suddenly I realised what I was doing

Stop Freddie , stop I said trying to push him off me

What, what's the matter, I thought you loved me he said with a cheeky smirk

It dosent matter Freddie you and Maxine oly just broke up and she really liked you she is properly mad enough at me a it is and I don't want to hurt her anymore we cant be together and I never should have said what I said, infact I didn't mean it it as just a spur of the moment thing and after that kiss I know I don't love you I lied

Freddie looked at me with hurt in his eyes, you don't love me so what it was all a lie everything.

Yeah I said and I got up off the desk and walked away not turning back to look at Freddie because I knew if I saw him I would melt into his arms and I couldn't Maxine was my best friend and friends come first I wasn't going to hurt her and be a selfish bitch.

So I cried for a bit and then brushed it off and pushed my emotions as far down as they would go and then I rang Maxine who told me she was at the pub and we should talk

AT THE PUB

I saw Maxine sitting in the corner with a glass of wine and I went and sat down and immediately tried to explain myself

Maxine im so sorry I never should have said what I did I should have told you how I felt but then things got complicated and I dint want to hurt you I didn't know how to tell you and I was so embarrassed but I told Freddie I cant be with him as it would be selfish and hurt you and you are the most important thing to me you are always there and so I walked away from him for you and I know that is not a …..

But before I could finish Maxine cut me off

You did what, why would you do that me and Freddie were never anything serious I will get over ot I should have asked before dating him its my fault, you love him and you should be with him I don't care she laughed at me

What seriously but hes not gonna want me now I practically threw everything back in his face

Ofcourse he will want you Maxine said now go and get him

Yeah your right I said and just as I was about to get up and go get him in walks Freddie my brother and two blond bimbos they both had there arm around them Freddie had lasted all of like 2 hours beore he was with someone else he realy must have liked me….. not


End file.
